Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-190.218.41.34-20151214192128
Honestly, at this point it's getting so boring, repetitive, and damn uninteresting seeing Yang fight... We've seen Yang do all the heavy-lifting since the start of Volume 2... In the Best Day Ever episode, she was the one responsible for knocking out Ren and Jaune. In Painting the Town... it is Yang who ultimately defeats the mech-suit with a single punch, but somehow in the Breach episode, three of Neo's attacks and being launched into the ceiling knock her out, but being slammed through a pillar by a mechsuit from the Atlesian Military does shit to her; that's some very interesting and completely stupid power-balancing issues right there... On to Volume 3... Again, Yang is the one to do all the heavy-lifting by knocking out three members of Team ABRN simultaneously, but the whole team basically contributed to her victory, so that gets a good pass, I would say... But then, Never Miss a Beat and Fall episodes happen... At first, seeing Yang activate her Semblance to achieve victory was all good and well since the Yellow Trailer and the Painting the Town... episode, but at this point, seeing Yang coming on to victory just after activating her Semblance has turned into one of the most OP, uninteresting, and honestly? Most stupid comeback ideas Rooster Teeth has pulled... It's basically lazy writing how no matter what kind of obstacle or circumstances Team RWBY is facing because no matter how beat-up Yang gets, she's somehow able to tank every single damn hit and use her Semblance to instantly achieve victory. And the only time Yang has actively lost in combat was against Neopolitan, and that was basically an excuse to introduce Raven into the story. Flynt and Neon were definitely defeating WY, but once Yang used her Semblance of course she had to win. Now, Flynt was already heavily-damaged, so that's not my issue with Yang. My issue with Yang is how one of her shells was instantly able to knock Neon out even though she had 80% of her Aura still remaining. One of her shells then must've inflicted over 65% damage to Neon, and she was not knocked-out by ring-out or otherwise Oobleck and Port would've stated it or we would've seen it. Yang's Semblance makes her physically stronger, not her rounds. Then on the Mercury vs. Yang fight too. Mercury was completely dominating the combat and Yang took over 100 shells directly as damage, but somehow she was able to tank all of that even though her earlier fight against Neo a couple of weeks ago just ook a total of four hits to defeat her. Then, miraculously, Yang manages to survive that nasty combo of over 100 hits and defeat Mercury because Yang's weakness towards kicks no longer exists, but now her Semblance also gives her defense she has never shown before in addition to the strength boost... Simply put, how RT makes Yang win just by activating her Semblance is, quite frankly? Total bullshit. It's been a whole Volume since we last saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake engage an opponent in a decent back-and-forth fight. We've been getting nothing but Yang all over the place, we've had more character development for Yang than out of any other RWBY member out there. And now, we can just assume that whenever Yang activates her Semblance it's basically going to be her victory. It's redundant, it's not a mystifying experience anymore, it's just lazy writing to get our four main protagonists to further advance in the rounds. Yang is OP, but recently her power-balancing issues are as clear as day itself. Four hits from Neo knock her out, but 8 hits from Neon only piss her off, and a barrage of over 100 shells from Mercury doesn't even drains her Aura completely... It's dumb, it's boring... I personally think we've just had way too much Yang and her power-balancing issues...